Reasons
by JBFSignal
Summary: Summary: Maki gave many reasons why she and Nico would never work out but it isn't Nico if she just back down easily without any fight.


Reasons

"I don't think this will ever work out Nico-chan."

"And why is that?"

 **Different**

"We're too different with each other."

"Different is good, don't you ever hear a phrase said opposite attract each other? Beside with our different we can complete each other."

 **Family**

"You will have to impress my family which is not an easy task, especially my dad. He won't be happy about this."

"I never think that impressing someone family is an easy task, especially yours Maki. But I am going to try as hard as I can to impress your family. And about your dad, I think he will be happy as long as he see that his only daughter happy, don't you think?"

 **Flower**

"There are many things that you didn't know about me, like what kinds of flower do I like or something like that."

"I know enough things about you to know that I am in love with you and about things that I haven't know, I can learn about them. What kinds of flower do you like, Maki?"

 **Grade**

"Your grade is really bad."

"I can study to make sure my grade improve to be just like yours. But… please just make sure that Nozomi wouldn't punish me with that Washi-Washi Max punishment.

 **Children**

"We can't have any children."

"There's many things that we can do like adoption or something, beside in this advanced technology who ever knows that maybe someday they will make this kind of machine that allow same gender partner having their own child."

 **Nishikino**

"My dad will probably want our first child to bear the Nishikino name and being the successor of our family hospital."

"Well, that's fine by me as long as you and our child okay with it. I want to change my name into Nishikino Niko myself if you allow it Maki-chan."

 **Job**

"Our job clash with each others, you will become an Idol while I will become a doctor. That would mean that our time to be together will become lesser."

"More reason for us to be together. With us being together, it will ensure our time to meet each other. We will meet each other everytime we have free time and everytime we went home."

 **Age Gap**

"We are three years apart."

"So? Haven't you see a celebrity pairing which has a huge age gap like 15 years or something?"

 **Sisters**

"If we're going out together, people would think that we are sisters and you are my younger sister."

"Then I will make sure to hold your hand, hugging you, and kissing you. That way people will never see us as sisters anymore.

 **Kiss**

"My neck will get hurt if I kiss you for bending it too much."

"Then I will grab a box or standing at the higher place like stairs when we kiss."

 **Teach**

"I will teach our children their lesson in school, playing piano, reading and my other things. What will you teach to our children then?"

"My awesome Nico Nico Ni!"

 **Fashion Sense**

"We have a different fashion sense and I don't think you will like mine."

"Maki, you can wear a hobo outfit for all I care and I still will love you."

 **Friends**

"Our friends will teasing us…"

"Name one time when they aren't teasing us, especially Nozomi."

 **Food**

"I'm not that good with sweet stuff."

"Good! That means more for me and you can have all the spicy things that I dislike so much. I can take the orange from you too and exchange it with the tomatoes that you like so much."

 **Library**

"If we have house together, I will demand one room for my own to put all my books in there."

"Well let us compromise, you take the room for your book and in exchange you will never ever set your foot in my kitchen, especially if you try to cook something."

 **Fight**

"We are always fighting."

"That's good, fighting is good rather than have an always peaceful relationship. Beside, name one couple in this world that never fight with each other."

 **Romantic**

"I'm not a romantic person."

"That's fine, I can be romantic enough for both of us."

 **Jealousy**

"I can't control my jealousy if you have a job where involved a beautiful woman or handsome man."

"Well you don't have to be, I can't control it myself too if you meet a beautiful or handsome patients. But just know this that wherever, whenever, and whoever I met I'm always yours."

 **Movie**

"I don't think I can stand watching your romance movies."

"Well that's fine by me, I don't think I can ever stand watching your National Geography documentary or musicals. We can be just sitting next to each other and that's all matters to me."

 **Pregnant**

"I don't want to be the one who pregnant, Nico-chan."

"Then I will, just be sure that you'll be okay with my mood swings and we'll be fine."

 **Garden**

"I want to have a big garden at our home backyard."

"Okay. But you tending it or just hire a gardener."

 **Pet**

"I want to have a pet."

"As long as they're not alpaca then I am fine. Eli still traumatize with them since the high school days."

 **Santa**

"I want to have a house with a fireplace so Santa can come in the house."

"Uhm… sure? How old are you again right now, Maki?"

 **Princess**

"I will have probably have many demands that I want you fulfill it and you will get tired of hearing them."

"Nah, not at all, you're my princess afterall."

 **Proposal**

"I've been dreaming about a perfect proposal I would get eversince I was a kid."

"Then tell me and I will make sure to make that perfect proposal come true. I will try my best to make that come true no matter how weird it sounds like."

 **Honest**

"We're never can be honest to each other. That's what people always says about us."

"I've being honest to you right now, the problem is… are you being honest to me right now?"

 **Girlfriend**

"I-"

"Geez, enough with this Maki." Nico said, cutting whatever Maki is going to say as she folded her arms on her chest. "We've been going on and on about this and I grew tired of it already!"

"Tired of it?! You tell me before that you will listen about my demands!" Maki shouted as she gave Nico a glared.

"Uh hello? These are not demands, these are stupid reasons you tried to make about our relationship."

"Wh-"

"Now just stop rambling and answer me, do you want or not to be my girlfriend?!"

"….I do." Maki answered in a soft voice as her face change color into red and Nico can't help but grinning like an idiot before pulling Maki closer to her and tiptoed kissing her on the lips, completely shutting the younger girl mouth.

 **A/N: Hi guys, I hope you like this one-shot fic of Nico and Maki as much as I enjoyed writing it. I got the idea from hearing Miley Cyrus song and some other drable fics around here and there. I apologize for the grammatical error M(-_-)M. Now I'm going to work on the next chapter of my other fic!**

 **Review are pretty much appreciate! ^0^**


End file.
